Drunk
by ThaDoctor17
Summary: Hinata is a little tipsy and tells Naruto everything. NaruHina, uplifting.
1. Hinata's Perspective

Hinata bent over the toilet, hurling her guts into it. She had to flip her hair as she did so. It amazed her how much she had drunk, and even more so, that she was still conscious.

How much had she drunk? She could clearly remember all of the sake that Kiba had given her. Almost two bottles, all to be less nervous. What had she been thinking? No matter how much she drank, she still turned scarlet around her love. This wasn't doing her any good.

As she bent over again she forgot to pull her hair back and cried out, too far to pull back now. As the vomit exited her mouth she expected her hair to fall into her face, staining it. But it didn't… it was being held by something, someone.

When she finished the current convulsion she turned to see blue eyes staring at her. A blonde mop on top of a round head was shaking its head in disappointment. Hinata's heart cried out.

"Hinata… why did you do this to yourself?" The whiskered boy asked.

"Naruto-kun!?" Hinata spit out. "I…"

"It's okay," Naruto said as he bent down and pulled a hanky from his pocket. He dabbed it on her mouth, wiping the latent vomit. "Kiba told me…"

Oh no! What now? She turned her head in embarrassment.

"I said it's okay," Naruto smiled as he gently forced her to face him. "But this isn't the Hinata I know… I like the real Hinata…"

"Really!?" Hinata burst out in a cross between a hiccup and a burp.

"Hai," Naruto grinned. "C'mon, let's get you home, and cleaned up."

Hinata nodded, still nervous but unable to pass out if she had wanted to. The throbbing headache and upset stomach she had made sure of that.

Naruto put Hinata's arm over his shoulder and stood up. He held almost her entire weight from this position, causing Hinata to smile, blush, and hiccup all at the same time.

Naruto began moving slowly, bringing Hinata with him. He took steps one at a time, making sure to keep Hinata's stomach from sloshing too much. She was grateful although every time she opened her mouth to thank him, she hiccupped and she felt something begin to come up her throat.

By the time the got outside, five minutes had passed. It was a long time to walk such a short distance, but it made everything feel immediately better. She was still nauseas, and her head still throbbed something fierce, but it was better. It didn't hurt as bad, and the fresh air cooled the sweat on her face and body. She used a small amount of energy to squeeze the shoulder of her savior.

"What is it… daijoubu ka?" Naruto asked. He was smiling; that smile, it filled her with butterflies. Unfortunately, in her situation, the butterflies were disruptive and she pushed herself away from Naruto, falling in front of the bushes as she threw up into them.

She felt as though she was getting better as she stood up on her own. Naruto smiled as he pulled out the hanky again, wiping her mouth. He was so great.

"Well, shall we continue our trek to the Hyuuga estate?" Naruto asked, acting as though he was her chauffer. Hinata could do no more than nod and force Naruto to pick up his turtle pace as she began limping beside him. She was having trouble staying straight as her vision blurred at every street light.

It was almost an hour before they reached Hinata's home and Naruto used Hinata's key to let them in. It was lucky that Hiashi was on a mission, or it would not have boded well for the two of them. He brought her to her room and set her in the bathroom by the toilet.

"Stay here," he said sternly. Minutes later he returned with a large glass of water, a wash rag, and Hinata's pajamas. "This might be weird," he warned her as he got the washrag wet. "But you are covered in puke and I don't want the Hyuuga heir waking up like that tomorrow."

He first set the rag to her face and wiped it clean. He offered her the water, which she sipped; glad her hiccups were now absent. He then moved the washrag to her neck and wiped it clean before rinsing it out and proceeding to her legs, which were covered more with dirt than vomit. She smiled as it tickled.

Naruto stopped at her knees. He then smiled at her and rinsed the rag out again before handing it to her.

"You should do your chest and thighs…" he said, blushing. "Will you be okay if I leave you in here to clean the rest of yourself up and change?" Hinata shook her head. She didn't want him to leave her; not for a second.

She began to wipe her arms and stomach off, not getting much as her hand shook violently. She soon became frustrated and handed the rag back to Naruto.

"Please," she begged, as she removed her shirt, revealing a very conservative bra.

"O… okay…" Naruto stuttered, a look a shock stricken across his face. He wiped what she missed on her arms and moved to her stomach and back as well, removing all of the grime. She smiled at him as he did so.

He frowned as he moved the rag from her knees a few inches above, stopping soon and pulling the rag away. She smiled again; he refused to take advantage of her at all. Even if she begged him to have his way, he wouldn't. He was too good of a person to do that.

"Okay… I'll turn around," he said as he handed her the rag back, "You change and wipe your privates. I promise I won't leave though." Hinata nodded and began to undo her bra before he turned around. He immediately covered his eyes in shock and turned around, still keeping his face in his hands.

Hinata removed her bra and wiped her breasts. Her motor functions were not so much returning, but she felt less useless as she snapped on the other bra.

"Tap me on the shoulder when you're done…" Naruto commanded her pleasantly.

Hinata nodded, although Naruto couldn't see her, and after realizing it, she grunted. She donned the new shirt, and then moved to her bottoms.

She pulled her skirt and panties off. It felt strange being naked so close to Naruto. Perhaps it was the alcohol, but a small trickle of juices dripped from her private area as she wiped her legs and waist clean.

She put on the clean panties and the pants before tapping Naruto on the shoulder. He turned around smiling as he hugged her. It wasn't a normal hug, because he lifted her up and carried her to her bed. He laid her in it, still smiling.

She couldn't think of anything to say. Thank you wouldn't be enough. Maybe tomorrow she could think of something. She just smiled dumbly at him.

"Just go to sleep now," he said sweetly as he set a rag on her forehead and the glass of water on her nightstand. "Leave everything else to me." He put his hand in her hair. There was no vomit in it, thanks to him, and he began to stroke his fingers through it as he waited for her to fall asleep.

She couldn't help herself and as Naruto stroked her hair she fell fast asleep.

When she awoke in the morning she remembered everything. She was thinking more clearly though and quickly sat up, moving to the bathroom to make sure she cleaned up her mess before her father returned this afternoon.

The bathroom sparkled when she entered it, and she smiled. Naruto had cleaned it for her. She glanced at the clock, which now showed: 11:23. It was almost noon; her father would be home soon. However, it looked like everything had been taken care of.

She would find a way to repay Naruto. She didn't know how; she couldn't even talk to him when she was sober. In a weird way though, her idea from last night had worked. She got close to Naruto. Closer than she ever had before.

"I love you, Naruto-kun," she whispered to herself as she prepared for her father's return.


	2. Naruto's Perspective

Naruto smiled as he entered the bathroom. He knew what he had to do. Hinata had done this for him, so it was his responsibility. He noticed her by the toilet, about to throw up again. Everything but her hair was covered in vomit and he couldn't help but hold his breath as he approached her.

He held her hair behind her head as he realized she had forgotten to. When he did, she turned around and looked up at him, bluish white orbs reflecting pain. But as soon as she realized who it was, the pain turned to surprise, and then joy, excitement. He smiled at her.

"Hinata… why did you do this to yourself?" he asked her, shaking his head. Although it may have appeared he was disappointed, he wasn't. He knew why she had done it, and his question was rhetorical. She had a good reason, even if she went about it the wrong way.

"Naruto-kun!?" The raspy words escaped her lips. She seemed to think for a moment before attempting to speak again. "I…"

"It's okay," Naruto smiled. He knew what she wanted to say. She had drunk so much to say it. He knew though. He pulled a hanky from his back pocket and rubbed it over her mouth. There was puke laying dormant around it. "Kiba told me…"

Hinata's eyes shied from his and she turned her head. Was she ashamed of what she had done? Was she embarrassed that he now knew?

"I said it's okay," Naruto smiled brightly, sticking his index finger under her chin and pulling her face to him. "But this isn't the Hinata that I know… I like the real Hinata…" He spoke nothing more than the truth. He did like her.

"Really!?" Hinata hiccupped and burped simultaneously.

"Hai," Naruto grinned. "Let's get you home and cleaned up."

Hinata nodded and he took the sign as he threw her arm over his shoulder and stood up slowly. He moved at a snail's pace in an attempt to keep from upsetting her stomach more.

In just over five minutes, Naruto had guided her outside. She squeezed his shoulder lightly when the reached the cool air and he turned to her.

"What is it… daijoubu ka?" he asked, smiling. Hinata's face broke from a smile to a frown as she fell in front of him, tossing her cookies into the bushes. Naruto bent down, still smiling, and not even slightly grossed out by the scene as he dabbed her mouth with the hanky again. Even when she was sick and drunk, she was beautiful.

"Well shall we continue to the Hyuuga estate?" Naruto asked acting playfully as he helped her back to her feet. She nodded as he did so and he picked up his pace as she picked up hers. It seemed she was feeling a little better.

After almost an hour, they found Hinata's house. Naruto had heard Hiashi was out of the village for the time being and it made it much easier as she let himself into the house and to Hinata's bathroom.

"Stay here," he commanded as he left. He searched through her room and found clothes she could wear to bed. He then moved to the kitchen and swiftly got her a glass of water. Lastly, he found a washcloth and brought it with him as well.

"This might be weird," he said, secretly dreading what he had to do. He could hardly keep his member down when he just looked at Hinata, let alone with what he had to do. "But you are covered in puke and I don't want the Hyuuga heir waking up like that tomorrow."

He wiped her face clean. That was the easy part. He then did her neck; another simple area. He rinsed the rag before moving to her legs, stopping at her knees and warranting a small giggle. She was definitely feeling better.

"You should do your chest and thighs…" Naruto blushed. He couldn't bare do that. He was already feeling pressure from his little friend. "Will you be okay if I leave you in here to clean the rest of yourself up and change?" Hinata shook her head no, and Naruto's mind flashed to Hiashi and Neji murdering him.

She began to wipe herself but failed and handed the rag back to Naruto.

"Please," she pleaded as she removed her shirt. Her bra was white and large, not revealing much, but it still shocked Naruto. His buddy flinched at the sight and he smiled nervously.

"O… okay…" Naruto stuttered. His face could hardly constitute a smile, or a frown, or even surprise. In fact, the muscles tightened in such an odd way that there is no word for it.

He began to wipe her arms, then her stomach and back. He could not do her chest or much more of her legs. It would be improper.

"Okay… I'll turn around," he said as he handed her the rag back, "You change and wipe your privates. I promise I won't leave though." Hinata nodded and began to undo her bra before he turned around. He immediately covered his eyes in shock and turned around, still keeping his face in his hands.

What was she thinking? He could've seen something. His buddy would never be able to handle that without popping right up. He couldn't take advantage of her though. He liked her, and he wasn't that kind of guy.

"Tap me on the shoulder when you're done…" Naruto informed her. He didn't want to accidently turn around and see her. She was still drunk though; what if she had him turn around when she was naked? What would he do then?

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. When he noticed she was fully clothed he hugged her in relief. However, he soon realized how inappropriate that was and lifted her that way, making it seem like that was his intention from the start.

He carried her to the bed and tucked her in neatly. He put a rag on her head and the water on her nightstand. She would be comfortable; he would make sure of that.

"Just go to sleep now," he said sweetly. "Leave everything else to me." He put his hand in her hair. He stroked it lightly, hoping it would help her fall asleep. He had a lot of work to do once she fell asleep. When she closed her eyes, and he breathing became like clockwork Naruto moved.

He wiped up the bathroom and everywhere else he had been. He even tossed her dirty clothes in the washer, then waited and tossed them in the dryer. He was exhausted when he finally finished.

He had one final thing to do though. He went back to Hinata's room and kissed her on the forehead.

"Tomorrow," he whispered almost silently. "Tomorrow I'll kiss you for real."

He then hurried home, being sure to lock their door. When he made it home he showered and fell on his bed, collapsed. He looked to the clock once as he drifted off to sleep: 6:37.

It seemed like seconds before someone was pounding on his door. He looked the clock again: 3:19. He had slept later than he ever had before. When he pulled himself out of bed and made it to the door he opened it slowly.

There, standing at his door, cleaned up, and in a summer sundress, was Hyuuga Hinata. She smiled at him as his mouth dropped. His mind blanked as he fell backwards and lost consciousness.


End file.
